


Big Bang Baby

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Big Bang Baby

Title: Big Bang Baby  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 3  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #50: Swelling Solution  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: This is the next in the series of drabbles written for [](http://medawyn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://medawyn.livejournal.com/)**medawyn** 's Potions Prompts. :)  
Part 1 is, [Winner Takes All](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry100/168987.html), and part 2 is, [I Got You, Babe](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry100/171860.html).  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

**Big Bang Baby**

~

“Harry, what’s wrong...? Merlin!”

Madam Pomfrey bustled over, gathering baby Severus to her chest.

“There was an accident...” he started.

“Oh?” Pomfrey said, peering down. “Wait, he looks familiar...”

“It’s Snape.”

Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. “Really? Severus is usually careful in his private lab, and there was no Potions class this session.”

Harry flushed as she stared at him suspiciously. “I can reverse it with Swelling Potion, of course,” she continued. “However, if you had anything to do with this, I would advise you to be far away before I do so.”

Harry backed away. That was very good advice.

~

_Don’t think about it so much_ , Harry admonished himself. _It had to be said, and there was no other way to get him to listen_.

He paced about, waiting nervously for Severus’ response. It had been hours since he’d left him in Pomfrey’s care, and Harry was getting worried. What if Swelling Solution didn’t work?

If Severus remained a baby, Harry would adjust, but it would make having a relationship difficult. He was attracted to Severus. Having to watch him grow up wasn’t what he’d planned. Perhaps he hadn’t thought this through all the way.

A knock at his door startled him.

~

Severus considered his revenge whilst Pomfrey brewed Swelling Solution.

He quickly dismissed hexing Harry, Minerva wouldn’t tolerate that, and Harry’s magic was strong enough to repel most attacks.

As he strode towards Harry’s quarters, an idea struck. Harry only _thought_ he was attracted to Severus, so perhaps if Severus persuaded him otherwise...

Harry’s guilty expression when he opened the door was a balm to Severus’ wounded pride. Sweeping past him, it was only a matter of moments before he had Harry at ease. Severus smirked. That would only last for as long as he retained his trousers. Bless Swelling Solution.

~


End file.
